


Great Saiyawoman: XXX-Files

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Hentai, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The Great Saiyawoman has enough trouble with perverts from Earth. Now, she has to deal with perverts from outer space, too.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Triple X-Files

Al Tickle, a scrawny reporter with a receding hairline and a toothbrush mustache, and Dave LaBong, a short and chubby cameraman who likes to wear his cap backwards, move from one giant boulder to another as they cautiously approach the large, mysterious flying saucer hovering over the desert near Satan City.

"This is not our first contact, folks," the reporter fearfully whispers in front of the camera. "Some years ago, two powerful aliens came to Earth aboard a pair of space balls. Without provocation, they obliterated an entire city and all its inhabitants in a blink of an eye! That's why the military is too afraid to confront these new visitors. But not us! My fearless cameraman and I will risk our very lives just to provide you with up-to-date coverage of this latest invasion."

"Al! Look! Up in the sky!" LaBong excitedly says as he points.

Soaring through the air is a teenage girl wearing a helmet with a visor and a cape attached to the back of an uwagi over a unitard.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tickle addresses his viewers. "Great Saiyawoman, the heroine of Satan City, has arrived!"

Great Saiyawoman descends. She is about to walk towards the flying saucer when the reporter suddenly holds a mic in front of her face.

"Great Saiyawoman, perhaps a few words to our loyal viewers," he requests.

"W-What the-?!" the heroine begins. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"I am Al Tickle of the Triple X-Files. We provide information regarding the bizarre and the unexplained. Have you come to battle this alien threat?"

Great Saiyawoman is secretly offended by the reporter's words. Her boyfriend, the Great Saiyaman, is half-alien, and it's because of shows like the Triple X-Files that paint such a frightening portrait of extraterrestrials that the hero is forced to hide his lineage.

Still, the heroine smiles and calmly answers the question, "It would be premature for us to assume that these aliens are hostile. I am the Goddess of Peace. These travelers are our guests. I have come here to welcome them to our planet."

She turns and continues walking towards the spacecraft. A large, circular hatch at the bottom of the flying saucer opens. A pale yellow light shines down from it, and two lanky, hairless, gray-skinned, humanoid beings in shiny, silver space suits float to the ground. They are accompanied by a small drone. Tickle and LaBong quickly retreat behind a large boulder at the sight of the aliens.

"The invaders have finally revealed themselves," the reporter says to the camera. "We can only hope that the Great Saiyawoman's naivete doesn't end up getting us all killed."

The Great Saiyawoman smiles and waves to the aliens as she slowly approaches them, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible.

"H-Hello!" she cheerfully but a little awkwardly greets them. "I am the Goddess of Peace, Great Saiyawoman. W-Welcome to Earth."

The aliens eye her curiously. Then, one of them signals to the drone with a wave of his hand. The drone hovers towards the heroine and shines a pale yellow light on her. To the Saiyawoman's surprise, her costume slowly vanishes until she is left only with her helmet and transformation watch. She squeaks and her face reddens as her naked body is exposed.

Tickle's eyes bulge, and he gasps, "Oh my goodness. Th-The aliens just stripped Great Saiyawoman."

The heroine frantically thinks, "W-W-Why did they do that?! I-Is it some kind of security measure to make sure I'm not concealing a weapon?" She notices the cameraman pointing his camera at her from behind a large boulder. "Oh my gosh! All their viewers can see me naked! W-W-What do I do?! I-If I cover myself, the aliens might think I'm hiding something!"

Alien 1 grins mischievously as his eyes move up and down the teenage girl's young, athletic form. Alien 2 circles around her and leers at her well-toned buttocks. How they stare at her makes the heroine feel incredibly uncomfortable.

She nervously tells them, "Uhm, I…I know a few aliens, and they can speak our language for some reason. C-Can you speak our language?"

Alien 1 doesn't answer. He either ignores or doesn't even hear the question as he is too focused on the Earth woman's perky bosom. He cups and squeezes her breasts in his hands, then roughly massages them, his palms caressing the smooth surface of her skin.

The heroine swallows hard and stutters, "I-I'm unfamiliar with your culture, b-but in this planet, touching a woman like that when you're not in an intimate relationship is v-very offensive."

The alien behind her places his hands on her butt cheeks and kneads them. His touch gives Saiyawoman goosebumps. He presses his body against her. She can feel his hot breath on the side of her face. Then, he presses his lips against the side of her neck and sucks at it. The alien in front of her starts flicking her light pink nipples with the tips of his index fingers. The heroine's nipples harden, and she shifts uncomfortably between them.

She clears her throat and asks, "W-Why are you doing this to me?"

Alien 1 suddenly kisses her soft lips. Saiyawoman is so shocked by the act that her eyes widen and she squeaks into his mouth. When she tries to pull away, the alien moves his right hand from her left breast to the back of her helmet and kisses her deeper. Alien 2 leaves wet kisses all over the side of her neck and shoulder. His left hand slithers around her body and fondles her left breast. Then, he tweaks her nipple.

Against her will, Saiyawoman begins to respond to the unwanted physical stimulations. Her body becomes very hot. She starts to get wet between the legs, and she is unable to stop herself from closing her eyes and moaning softly into the molester's mouth.

Alien 1's left hand slides down her body. He slips it between her legs and rubs her sopping folds with his fingers. The heroine's moans become a little louder. When she feels him push his index and middle finger inside her, she squeaks into his mouth in protest and quickly grabs his wrist. However, she worries that her resistance might be seen as an act of aggression, so she releases his wrist and grudgingly allows him to finger her.

Tickle loosens his tie and apologizes to his viewers, "Sorry, folks. I was speechless for a while there because I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And I'm sure neither can you if you're watching this at home. As you can all see, the invaders are molesting our heroine! How much more of this depravity can the Great Saiyawoman endure before she decides to fight back?"

Alien 1's mouth moves from the teenage girl's lips to her chest. He traces her right areola with the tip of his tongue, then he flicks her nipple with it. Overwhelmed by humiliation, tears stream down the heroine's pretty face as the aliens continue to toy with her body.

She implores them, "Please. Stop doing this. I don't want to fight. I don't want to hurt either of you, so please stop. I can't take much more of this."

To her relief, Alien 1 pulls his fingers out of her pussy, and for a second, Saiyawoman thinks that he has granted her request, until he undoes his pants. The teenage girl fearfully gasps at the sight of the large, erect, gray penis. Finally, she resists, placing her hands on his stomach to stop him.

"I'm sorry!" she frantically but respectfully apologizes. "I can't let you go that far. I'm surprised I let you two get as far with me as you did, but I can't allow this to continue. I mean no insult. It's just that I'm with someone, and I don't want to have sex with anyone else."

Suddenly, the alien behind her grabs her arms and pulls them back.

"H-HEY!" Great Saiyawoman exclaims.

The alien before her places his right hand behind her knee and raises her left leg. Then, he uses his other hand to line his penis up with her pussy.

"Stop!" Saiyawoman yells. "Didn't you hear me?! I said I didn't want to do this!"

Alien 1 forces his cock inside her in one brutal shove, making the heroine shut her eyes tight and scream. The alien starts rocking his hips back and forth. He is being so rough with her that she yelps with each of his vicious thrusts.

Tickle wipes the sweat from his face and reports, "Ladies and gentlemen, the invaders are now raping the Great Saiyawoman. That's right, folks. The aliens are rapists! Hide your wives, your daughters, your mistresses-"

"Uh, Al?" LaBong interrupts him. "Should we even be broadcasting this? I mean, what if kids are watchin'?"

"This isn't pornography, you moron! This is the news! We have a responsibility to broadcast the rape of the Great Saiyawoman as a warning to our viewers!"

"If this isn't porn, why are we called the Triple X-Files?"

"Obviously because we work three times harder than anyone else at trying to uncover the truth about these dastardly aliens!"

Great Saiyawoman struggles desperately while Alien 1 continues to fuck her. As a gifted martial artist, she's actually stronger than the two obviously unfit extraterrestrials, but with only one foot on the ground, she is unable to make use of the balance and power necessary for her to break free. As a result, she just wastes her energy.

"S-Stop!" Saiyawoman yells again. "Let go of me!"

Alien 1 starts fondling her right breast with his left hand.

The heroine hisses, "Don't touch me, you-!"

The alien interrupts her with another kiss to the mouth. He starts thrusting more vigorously inside her. Saiyawoman closes her eyes and fresh tears flow from them when she realizes that there is nothing she can do to stop him from using her body to satiate his lust.

The feeling of the young Earth woman's warm, tight, and slippery twat around his shaft brings Alien 1 to the heights of ecstasy. His spindly, hairless, gray body shudders, and he moans into his victim's mouth as a thick load of alien semen bursts out of his penis and fills her womb.

When he finishes riding his climax, he leans back, releases the teenage girl's leg, and pulls his dick out of her. Excess cum spills out of her pussy.

The Saiyawoman glares at him and breathlessly growls, "I will never forgive you for this."

Alien 2 releases her arms, but before she can use them, Alien 1 grabs her wrists and pulls, forcing her to bend forward a little. Then, the heroine feels the alien behind her kneading her butt cheeks again. He uses his thumbs to stretch her sphincter open.

Saiyawoman gasps and fearfully asks, "H-Hey, w-what're you doing back there?!"

Just as she feared, she feels the tip of his alien penis trying to force its way into her asshole.

"No!" she screams. "Don't! Please don't!"

She tries wiggling her ass free of him, but Alien 2 would not be denied. The heroine makes a shrill of agony as her anus is painfully stretched by the entrance of the alien's thick member. Alien 2 sighs contentedly at the tight embrace of her sphincter around his shaft. Then, he grabs her by the hips and starts raping her anally.

Saiyawoman begs, "Stop! Please stop! Oh gods, it hurts!"

Alien 1 shuts her up with yet another deep kiss to the mouth. Alien 2 uses his left hand to reach around her body. He slips it between her legs and teases her folds with his fingers. While the act provides the teenage girl with some pleasure, it pales in comparison to the pain she feels in her anus.

Soon, Alien 2 becomes more excited, and he starts fucking her so hard, it makes the heroine's firm breasts jiggle with each thrust. Saiyawoman tries to break free, but she had expended too much of her strength in her earlier attempt to escape.

In the end, just like with the first alien, the heroine can do nothing but weep quietly and endure the rape until its completion. Finally, Alien 2 grunts through clenched teeth as his body spasms and he orgasms into the young woman's asshole.

After he empties his hairless, gray balls into her, the aliens release her, allowing her to fall on the ground while they take a short break to catch their breaths and recover the strength in their penises that they may each go another round with her. Saiyawoman watches her tears form little, wet circles in the sand.

Her fists tremble with rage, and she growls, "I don't know a thing about your culture, but rape should be unacceptable no matter what planet you're from."

She suddenly springs into the air and smashes the drone into pieces with a kick.

"YES!" Tickle cheers. "Our heroine has finally had enough, and now she's going to kick some alien butt like she should have done in the first place!"

The aliens are startled. They didn't expect her to have combat skills. More scientists than warriors, they flee back to their ship. The pale yellow light from the bottom of the flying saucer levitates them back inside.

Great Saiyawoman snarls, "You're not getting away from me!"

She flies through the opening after them. However, as soon as she is inside, the hatch closes, and she finds another small drone waiting for her. It shines a light on her, and she instantly feels her strength being drained away.

"W-What's…happening…to me?" she asks herself in confusion as she falls to one knee.

The two aliens smile wickedly as they close in on her.

#

Great Saiyawoman regains consciousness on a long metal table with a glowing top. She isn't shackled, yet for some reason, she can't seem to rise nor close her legs which are precariously spread and hanging down the edge of the table. The aliens stand on either side of the table, each one holding a gadget that looks like a penlight with a glowing, rounded tip.

The heroine fearfully asks, "What are those things? What are you going to do to me?!"

The aliens start drawing long, slow, invisible lines on her thighs with their penlights. Saiyawoman squeaks through clenched teeth. Her back archs and she gets goosebumps. The tips of the penlights are buzzing against her flesh. They feel like vibrators, but they also produce a small electrical charge that causes her some pain but also magnifies the titillation tenfold somehow.

"S-Stop!" she stutters. "I don't like it. I don't like how they're making me feel."

The aliens grin lecherously. They can see by how her sensitive body twitches that she is physically responding well to the stimuli. They continue caressing her inner thighs with the penlights while they move their free hands all over her smooth skin.

She shouts, "Stop it! Stop touching me!"

Alien 1 moves to the upper half of her body. He sadistically smiles at her while holding the penlight just half an inch over her left breast.

Saiyawoman fearfully shakes her head and pleads, "No. No, don't do it!"

The alien presses the tip of his penlight against her breast and starts drawing slow invisible circles around her nipple. Saiyawoman's entire body trembles, and she shuts her lips tight to stifle a moan. Alien 1 uses the penlight to trace her areola. When he sees her nipples harden, he rubs the left one with the buzzing, glowing, rounded tip of his gadget. A moan escapes from the heroine's lips. Alien 2 sees her pussy start to glisten with love juices. He starts teasing her folds with his penlight, and the heroine uncontrollably moans louder. The aliens snicker lustfully at the erotic noises she makes.

Saiyawoman furiously hisses, "I'm not your plaything! You can't just toy with my body for your amusement!"

Alien 1 places his free hand on top of her helmet. Then, he leans down and kisses her lips while he continues to rub her nipple with the penlight. Alien 2 uses his gadget to tease her clit from out of its hood. When the clitoris becomes engorged, he buzzes it with his penlight. Saiyawoman shrieks into Alien 1's mouth. A tear rolls down from the corner of her eye. Alien 1 leans back to watch his cohort play with their young captive's pussy. He wants to see her climax. The heroine feels an incredible heat building within her loins. She knows that she is nearly about to orgasm.

"No! I won't cum for these perverts!" she resolutely tells herself. "I won't give them the satisfaction!"

Alien 2 notices her resistance. He reaches under the table with his free hand and produces another gadget much like the penlight. Except this one is the size of a flashlight. He poises the gadget before her crotch.

"W-What are you going to do with that?!" Saiyawoman worriedly asks. "Don't do it! It's too big!"

Alien 2 slowly forces the flashlight inside her, stretching her pussy lips. The heroine groans through clenched teeth. Sweat begins to bead her trembling body.

"S-Stop," she whimpers. "You're hurting me."

Alien 2 continues to slide the gadget inside her until its tip presses against her cervix. Then, he activates it. With eyes wide open, Saiyawoman tilts her head back and gasps as her G-spot is suddenly electrified by intense, vibrating pleasure. All the while, Alien 2 continues to tease her clitoris with the penlight.

The heroine's body shudders. Her toes curl. Then, she shuts her eyes tight and screams as she orgasms hard, her pussy squirting its juices. Only then do the aliens stop teasing her body with the penlights. They smile at each other triumphantly.

"You…bastards…" the heroine breathlessly says as her body twitches from the aftereffects of her climax.

Alien 2 removes the flashlight-like device from her pussy. He returns the gadgets under the table. Then, he positions himself between the teenage girl's legs and undoes his pants.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?!" Saiyawoman protests. "I just came! Give me time to rest first-!"

The alien cares nothing for her objections. He grabs her thighs and shoves his cock inside her cunt. The heroine groans. Her pussy is still a little sore from the flashlight-like device she was just violated with. Alien 2 proceeds to rape her.

Saiyawoman almost begs him to stop again, but she catches herself. She already knows that no amount of begging will discourage her captors from doing whatever they want to her. She isn't even a living being to them. She is just a thing to be used to satisfy their desires. The heroine turns her head to the side and stares at a wall without really seeing it. She cries softly while she waits for the rapist to finish with her.

Alien 1 smiles. He can tell from the blank look in her eyes that they have nearly broken her spirit. Alien 2, on the other hand, doesn't like being ignored. He leans forward, grabs their captive by the jaw with his left hand, and forces her to face him. He wants to see the shame and defeat in her eyes as he takes her.

Saiyawoman nods her head and tearfully says, "O-Okay, okay. I won't look away."

The alien grins cruelly. He moves his hand down from her jaw and fondles her right breast while he thrusts harder between her legs. Saiyawoman forces herself to watch him as he rapes her.

Finally, Alien 2 sighs in ecstasy as he shoots his alien semen into their captive's twat. He cums so hard that his grip on her right breast tightens, and Saiyawoman winces in pain.

After he finishes and pulls out of her, Alien 1 decides to check if the young woman has properly been broken. He deactivates the light on the table's surface, releasing her. Alien 2 doesn't share his companion's confidence, and he fearfully backs away from the heroine.

Alien 1 helps Saiyawoman sit up. Then, he cups her right breast and squeezes it. The teenage girl flinches from his touch. She lowers her eyes in embarrassment, but she neither resists nor protests. Alien 1 smiles. He tests her further, tickling her nipple with a fingertip until it hardens. The Saiyawoman gasps. Then, she starts breathing heavily. Still, she neither resists nor protests. A final test: Alien 1 leans forward and licks at her soft lips. The heroine swallows nervously. Then, she parts her lips and grudgingly entwines her tongue with his. They kiss deeply while their tongues continue to twist with each other. Satisfied with the results, Alien 1 leans back and helps Saiyawoman down the table. He takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom.

#

Their sweaty, naked bodies pressed against each other, their arms wrapped around one another, Alien 1 and Great Saiyawoman caress and kiss passionately on the former's bed. The alien rolls on his back so that the young Earth woman is on top of him. He smiles mischievously and places his hands on the back of his head.

The heroine nods her head obediently and says, "I…I understand."

She sits back and straddles him. With her right hand on his shaft, she guides his erect penis to her folds. Then, she slowly lowers herself, taking his entire length inside her. She places her hands on his stomach and starts bouncing herself on top of him, stroking his cock with her tight pussy lips.

The alien sighs contentedly. He reaches upward with both hands and fondles her breasts. The teenage girl can still feel the aftereffects of how they teased her body with their penlight gadgets earlier. The experience has left her breasts tingly and her nipples very sensitive. Alien 1's touch makes her close her eyes, tilt her head back, and moan wantonly as she rides his cock more vigorously.

The arousal building between them peaks. The Great Saiyawoman shudders and makes a prolonged moan as she and the alien climax together. Afterwards, she collapses on top of him. They start kissing again during the afterglow.

#

Tickle and LaBong take a break. They sit close to a campfire the cameraman built and drink from plastic water bottles when LaBong notices a pale light shine down from the hatch below the flying saucer.

"Al! Look!" he says, pointing at the spaceship.

The reporter turns and sees Alien 2 float down with an exhausted Great Saiyawoman in his arms. The alien callously shoves the heroine into the sand. The teenage girl yelps as she is sent sprawling. Alien 2 smiles and grunts arrogantly. Then, the light pulls him back into his ship. The flying saucer hums noisily and multi-colored lights sparkle around it. Suddenly, it zips upward and vanishes without a trace.

The Great Saiyawoman looks up at the sky and thinks, "It's already dark." Her fists tremble and she gnashes her teeth as tears of fury flow from her eyes. "Those bastards! They made me their plaything for nearly an entire day!"

Tickle and LaBong rush towards her. The heroine forces herself back to her feet. When she sees the camera pointed at her, her face reddens. She quickly covers her bare breasts with her right forearm and hides her naked crotch behind her left hand.

The reporter holds a mic before her and asks, "Great Saiyawoman, would now be a good time to assume that these aliens are hostile?"

The heroine just quietly glares at him.

END


	2. Sex Offender

The Triple X-Files's broadcast titled ALIENS SEXUALLY DOMINATE GREAT SAIYAWOMAN either shocked, frightened, or entertained the citizens of Satan City, but no one is more grateful for it than sci-fi film costume designer and registered sex offender, Pete Piper. After seeing the footage online, he immediately uses his skills to craft a costume that very nearly resembles the two lanky, hairless, gray-skinned visitors from the stars.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for," he malevolently tells himself as he secretly dons the disguise inside a public toilet of the Satan City beach. "Now, I can return to my old habits, and the aliens will be blamed for it." He checks himself in the mirror and thinks, "The only problem is I'm nowhere near as tall or thin as those two spacemen. Stupid beer belly! No matter. I just need to target a bimbo."

Fortunately for him, he finds one.

Videl Satan is the pretty, athletic, short-haired, teenage daughter of Satan City's mayor. She also secretly happens to be the Great Saiyawoman. The public humiliation she suffered at the hands of those aliens was absolutely mortifying, and she's never been more grateful that only a handful of people know who the Great Saiyawoman really is and that her boyfriend, Son Gohan, the Great Saiyaman, hasn't seen the footage as he is not interested in social media. After all that unwanted attention, Videl wants nothing more than a little privacy, so she looks for an isolated spot in the beach where she can just relax on a large beach towel under the shade of an umbrella.

However, as she tries to plant the large umbrella into the sand, Piper carefully sneaks up behind her. When he is close enough, he suddenly reaches under her arms and grabs her perky breasts through the top of her two piece bikini.

"W-What the-?!" Videl squeaks in surprise.

She stares down in shock at the hands groping her.

"Oh yes!" Piper thinks lasciviously. "It's been such a long time since I've felt a pair of soft, young breasts in my hands."

He squeezes her boobs tighter, making the girl yelp. Then, he places kisses all over her spine, giving her goosebumps and making her involuntarily arch her back.

"L-Let go of me!" Videl angrily shouts.

She tries to shake him off, but her attacker refuses to let go. He undoes the string in the middle of her bikini and strips the top off her, uncovering her firm breasts and light pink nipples. Videl blushes in a combination of fury and embarrassment. Piper gropes her boobs again, directly this time.

Videl is just about to throw a back elbow into his face when he suddenly starts flicking her right nipple with his index finger. The girl gasps. Her nipples harden, her heart races, her body trembles, and she inadvertently aborts her attack. Piper begins tweaking both her nipples. Videl shuts her eyes tight. A moan escapes through her clenched teeth.

"D-Dammit!" she cusses to herself as sweat starts to bead her skin.

If this was a regular fight, she'd be able to defend herself, but sexual attacks are problematic. Sensations of disgust, humiliation, and even pleasure assault her body and mind simultaneously, making it near impossible for her to focus. It doesn't help that her nipples are very sensitive. They have always been her weak spot; almost like how a tail is to a Saiyan.

As he continues to tease her left nipple, Piper's right hand crawls down her body. He slips it under the waistband of her bikini bottom and presses his fingers against her folds. To his delight, he discovers that she is already quite wet. He proceeds to rub her between her legs.

"N-No," Videl meekly protests. "D-Don't touch me there."

The faux alien pays no attention to her words. In stead, he teases her crotch and left breast more aggressively. He also licks and sucks at the side of her neck. Videl closes her eyes. She tilts her head back and moans wantonly.

"S-Stop," she begs him. "Please. I-If you don't stop right now, I-I'm going to… going to… HaaaaAAAAHHH…!"

Videl shudders and orgasms into her attacker's hand. Her legs weaken, and Piper has to wrap his left arm around her waist to hold her up. He pulls his other hand, now drenched with her love juices, out of her bikini bottom. Then, he pulls the string on the bikini's side and strips it off her, leaving the girl completely naked. Videl gnashes her teeth and a tear rolls down the side of her face, but she is now too weak to do anything about it.

Piper releases her, and she falls on her hands and knees. The costume designer kneels down behind her, getting a good view of her well-toned ass. He slowly moves his palms all over the soft and smooth surface of her buttocks. Videl is too busy trying to catch her breath to protest. Piper eagerly undoes the crotch of his costume. The girl's eyes fearfully open wide when she feels the tip of his penis pushing against her folds.

"N-No! No, don't-!" she yells, but she is too late.

Piper forces his entire length inside her in one shove. Videl shuts her eyes tight and screams as her pussy lips are painfully stretched by his sudden entrance.

Piper sighs in pleasure and thinks, "Nothing beats a teenage girl's tight twat. This is the absolute best!"

He grabs her by the hips and starts thrusting violently behind her. Videl's body is jerked back and forth by his rough movements, and she yelps every time he drives his cock forward.

"S-Stop! P-Please stop!" she shouts.

Piper leans forward and grabs her wrists. Then, he pulls back on them, pushing his dick even deeper inside her.

"AAH! N-No! It hurts!" she tells him.

But the sex offender cares nothing for her pain. He is concerned only with his pleasure, and he starts sliding his cock back and forth inside her again with even more force than before. Videl yelps louder with each of his thrusts. She can feel the tip of his penis slamming against her cervix.

Piper clenches his teeth. His body spasms as he shoots loads of his thick sperm into her womb. He holds his cock deep inside her to make sure that she takes in every single drop. Videl whimpers when she feels his warm cum fill her. When the rapist finishes, he releases her wrists, and his victim falls face down into the sand.

"Damn, it's like an oven in this costume, especially after sex," Piper tells himself. "And with only my eyes and mouth uncovered, I can't even wipe the sweat off my forehead."

He flips the physically and emotionally exhausted girl over on her back so he can get a good look at her bare breasts.

"Holy shit!" he gasps to himself. "That's Videl Satan! I just raped the mayor's daughter. What a score!"

He takes out his smartphone and starts taking naked pictures of her.

He snickers and thinks, "I know a paparazzo who'll pay me a shitload of money for a copy of these."

He puts the phone away. Then, he bends over and squeezes her breasts in his hands. Videl moans softly as she gets molested again.

"Wish I could take these alien gloves off so I can really feel how creamy her skin is," Piper grumbles.

The teenage girl's eyes flutter open.

"Y-You," she weakly says. "You're one of those aliens-"

Piper doesn't let her finish her sentence. He kisses her deeply in the mouth while he continues to massage her breasts. Then, he leans back and positions himself between her legs. Videl groans as her attacker penetrates her. Piper proceeds to rape her again.

"Opportunity like this doesn't come very often," he reasons to himself. "Better make the most of it."

He leans forward and kisses the poor girl in the mouth again while bouncing his hips on top of her. Videl tries to push him off her, but he's much too heavy. Piper starts fucking her harder. Fresh tears stream from the girl's eyes when she realizes that there is nothing she can do but wait for him to finish and accept his seed.

Piper sits on his heels. He places her left leg on his shoulder so he can fuck her deeper. Videl covers her face with her hands and sobs. The rapist grunts. His body shudders, and his penis sprays the inside of his victim's womb with cum.

#

Videl wakes on top of the beach towel. The alien is snoring soundly beside her. He had raped her repeatedly until she fainted and he exhausted himself. Videl cautiously rises from the towel so as not to wake him and also because her body is so sore from the sexual assault.

When she gets to her feet, she picks up her purse and quickly but quietly runs away. As soon as she is adequately far enough, she takes two things from her bag: a Senzu bean that can magically restore her endurance, and her transformation watch.

After she takes the magical bean, she puts her watch on and activates it. Her naked body is instantly covered in her Great Saiyawoman costume.

She furiously clenches her fist and swears, "I'm gonna make that little monster suffer for what he's done to me!"

#

Piper hasn't slept this well since before his name was included in the sex offenders registry. Unfortunately, he is given a very rude awakening when the Great Saiyawoman grabs him by the collar of his spacesuit, lifts him off the ground, and proceeds to throttle him.

The heroine snarls, "First, I'm gonna beat you up after what you did to the mayor's daughter! Then, you're gonna tell me where to find your two buddies, and they're gonna pay for the humiliation they put me through!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Piper rasps. "You're the Great Saiyawoman!"

"Huh? You can speak our language? The first two aliens couldn't."

"Oh shit," the costume designer cusses to himself. "I forgot about that." He frantically explains, "W-Well, I'm not like those two. Those guys are assholes! They think they're better than everyone, so they don't bother learning any other language aside from ours."

"You're no different! You're a rapist just like them!"

"WHAT?! No, no! I didn't rape that girl."

"I know her! She wouldn't lie to me!"

"I didn't say she lied! Sh-She just misunderstood my intention. I was just studying her!"

"What?!"

"Y-Yea! I'm, uh, I'm a scientist! I was sent here to study the Earth woman's anatomy."

The Great Saiyawoman puts him down and releases him.

She frowns in confusion and asks, "Really?"

"Y-Yea! I swear!" Piper lies as he tries to catch his breath. He worriedly thinks, "There's no way she's going to believe a word of this bullshit. I put my dick in the girl for Pete's sake! What kind of scientist puts his dick in an animal he's observing?! That's like Steve Irwin sticking his dick in a crocodile! I thought it was hot in this costume after sex. It's positively boiling now!"

To his surprise, the Great Saiyawoman pleasantly smiles at him and says, "I am so happy to hear that!"

"Y-You are?!"

"Yea! I'm sure the mayor's daughter will be so relieved to find out that she was just a part of your experiment. You should have just told her that in the first place."

Piper exclaims to himself in disbelief, "Holy…shit! What…an idiot."

"Well, I gotta go and tell her. Have a safe trip back to your planet!"

"Oh, uhm, Great Saiyawoman!"

"Yes?"

"I, uh, exhausted myself in the middle of my research, and well, I never did get to complete my observation."

Piper uses his index finger to slip the right side of the heroine's uwagi down her shoulder.

"W-What do you mean?" Great Saiyawoman asks nervously.

"Well, I was wondering…if you could help me collect the remaining data I need," the faux alien scientist lecherously answers.

He cups and squeezes the teenage heroine's right breast through her unitard. Great Saiyawoman gasps. Piper proceeds to fondle her breast. The heroine shifts uncomfortably in place.

"Well?" the sex offender asks.

"I… I don't know," Saiyawoman answers uneasily.

Piper tickles her nipple through the thin material of her costume. When the nipple hardens, he gives it a pinch. Saiyawoman shuts her eyes tight. A moan nearly escapes her lips. Piper starts tweaking the nipple.

"P-Please don't do that," the heroine stutters.

"Come on," the sex offender goads her. "It would help us to understand Earthlings better. You're a super heroine, right? Isn't it your job to help people?"

"W-Well yes, but-"

Piper suddenly kisses her lips and roughly massages her right breast. Being fondled and kissed at the same time by someone she's not even attracted to repulses the heroine, but her sensitive body responds to the stimulation nonetheless. She begins to unwillingly get aroused and moans into the pervert's mouth. The faux alien uses his free hand to slide down the other side of her uwagi. Then, he unbuckles her belt. The Great Saiyawoman's cape, belt, and uwagi slip off her, revealing her young, athletic figure under her close-fitting one-piece garment.

While Piper kisses the side of the heroine's neck, the Great Saiyawoman reluctantly agrees, "O-Okay. I'll do it. I mean,…i-it's for science, right?"

"Sure, it is," the sex offender reassures her. The heroine steps back and reaches for the zipper tab on the back of her unitard when Piper says, "Wait! Lemme record this for future reference."

He takes out his phone and shoots a video of her while she strips.

Saiyawoman furrows her brow and asks, "Hey, how come you're using a phone made by Capsule Corporation?"

"W-W-WHAT??" Piper squeaks, realizing that he has made another mistake. "Oh, uhm, didn't you know? Th-They started selling these to other planets."

"Hmm. The company owner's daughter is a friend of mine. She's never mentioned that. I suppose I could ask her about it later."

"Yea, yea. Just ask her later. Now, go on. Take your clothes off."

"Oh. O-Okay."

With her eyes lowered in embarrassment, the heroine removes her gloves and boots. Then, she pulls down her costume's zipper tab and peels the unitard off. Naked save for her helmet and watch, she awkwardly stands before the faux alien while he films her.

"Yea, that's great," he lecherously tells her. "Now, put your hands behind your head and shake your tits in front of the camera."

Saiyawoman blushes at the request and asks, "W-Why?"

"I need to have data on the firmness of the Earth woman's breasts."

The heroine really doesn't want to do it, but she figures she's come this far. She hesitantly places her hands behind her helmet and gives her boobs a little shake.

Piper is very pleased, but he requests for more, "Now, turn around, bend over, and spread your butt cheeks. I need a really good shot of your asshole."

Saiyawoman sighs resignedly and again obeys.

"Oh yea. That's perfect," the pervert says as he takes a close-up of her anus.

"A-Are you about done?" Great Saiyawoman asks. "Th-This is really making me feel uncomfortable."

"Just one more pose. I need you to squat and spread your pussy lips open with your fingers."

"O-Okay. B-But this is the last pose, alright?"

Saiyawoman hesitantly obeys. She sits on the beach towel and spreads her pussy lips with two fingers. The faux alien goes on his hands and knees and holds his phone really close to her crotch. The heroine is so unnerved that it makes her want to cry. Piper's cock has become so hard, it's painful.

"Damn!" he exclaims to himself. "I gotta take her right now before I blow my load into my pants."

He puts his phone away and sits next to her on the towel. Even with the alien mask on, the heroine can almost see the lustful expression in his face, and it makes her heart race fearfully. Piper inches closer to her. He puts a hand on her leg. His touch makes her flinch. The sex offender caresses her thigh. Then, he moves his hand between her legs and presses his fingers against her crotch.

"You're wet," he tells her as he rubs her folds. "Did posing naked for that video turn you on?"

Saiyawoman stutters, "N-No, of course not."

"You know, in order for my research to be accurate, I need you to be completely honest."

"I… I'm sorry. Y-Yes. I s-suppose it turned me on. Just a little."

Piper leans forward and kisses her lips. He rubs her folds more vigorously. The heroine's pussy is now sopping with her love juices, and her clit has become engorged.

Saiyawoman leans back and meekly asks, "I-Is the kissing really necessary?"

"Very," the faux alien scientist answers. "When I report to the institute, I need to be able to tell them absolutely everything about Earth women; your scent, the texture of your skin, what arouses you, and yes, the taste of your lips. I need to completely experience everything about you."

He kisses her lips again, more roughly than before, and forces her to lie down on the towel with her legs spread. He puts his weight on top of her and prepares to penetrate her pussy with his throbbing member.

"W-Wait," the heroine tells him. "I'm sorry. I can't go through with this after all. I'm with someone, and I love him very much."

"It's okay," Piper reassures her while placing wet kisses all over her bare breasts. "It isn't cheating. It's for science."

"I…I know, but…having sex with someone I don't love still doesn't feel right. I'm really sorry. I hope you understand."

The faux alien sighs and says, "Well, okay then. Guess I'll just have to find another girl on this beach to experiment on."

"What?!"

"I think I saw a little girl over there building a sand castle alone-"

"N-NO! You can't do this to a little girl!" Saiyawoman shouts, appalled by the suggestion. She grudgingly tells him, "A-Alright. I'll do it. I'll have sex with you. Just…Just stay away from the little girls, okay?"

Piper props up his phone so that it can shoot a video of him having sex with the famous heroine. He plans to keep it as a souvenir and maybe also sell a copy to the Triple X-Files. The Great Saiyawoman lies down on the towel. She looks away and reluctantly parts her legs to receive him. Piper smiles wickedly as he stares at her vulnerable cunt. Having the super heroine at his mercy makes him feel incredibly powerful, and his dick becomes even stiffer. He goes back on top of her.

A tear rolls down from the heroine's eye, and she winces when she feels him enter her. Piper rocks his hips back and forth between her legs, enjoying the sounds of her helpless whimpers and the sight of her breasts jiggling with each of his thrusts.

"This is the best day of my life!" he roars in his head. "First, the mayor's daughter, and now, a famous super heroine. As an added bonus, the Great Saiyawoman's pussy is surprisingly as tight as Videl Satan's. What a lucky coincidence!" He bends forward to squeeze her breasts and menacingly whisper, "Tell me, Great Saiyawoman. How does my dick feel inside you?"

Saiyawoman cries, "I…I don't want to do this-!"

"I didn't ask you what you wanted. I asked you how my dick feels inside you. And remember,…be absolutely honest."

"It…I-It feels good."

"Yes. I figured you'd like it."

He presses his mouth against her left breast and sucks on the nipple while he twists her other nipple with the thumb and index finger of his left hand. Saiyawoman closes her eyes and starts moaning. She becomes so aroused that she doesn't even realize that she's wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper inside her.

"What a nympho!" Piper thinks. "I can even feel her pussy clamping down on my shaft!"

He becomes even more excited and starts fucking her harder. The heroine moans louder.

The faux alien urges her, "Come on, Great Saiyawoman! Tell me how you're feeling now. Say it loud and clear for the video!"

"S-So deep!" Saiyawoman moans. "Y-You're so deep inside my pussy, and you're being so rough with me, it hurts, but…but it also feels so good! Your dick…Your dick is amazing!"

"Yes! And it's about to shoot all my sperm inside you!"

"W-What?! No, wait! Can't you cum outside? I…I might get pregnant-"

"Don't be silly. I'm an alien, remember? We're not the same species. I can't get you pregnant."

Saiyawoman isn't so sure about that. After all, her boyfriend's alien father had not just one but two children with an Earth woman. However, Piper's dick slamming against the entrance to her womb fills her with so much pain and pleasure that her mind instantly goes blank. With a high-pitched cry, she orgasms just as Piper blows his load into her.

After the sex offender rides his climax, he collapses on top of her with his head resting between her breasts.

Saiyawoman breathlessly asks him, "It's…over. I…can go now, right? You…You have enough data, don't you?"

To her dismay, Piper raises his head and says, "I'm afraid not. In order for my research to be totally complete, we must try all of the existing sexual positions."

"ALL OF THEM?!" Great Saiyawoman screams. Then, she mumbles, "Dammit, I'm gonna be here all night."

#

Several sex positions and their numerous derivatives later, an exhausted Great Saiyawoman asks, "C-Can we…s-stop now? M-My body…is aching…all over."

"Just…one last thing," the equally exhausted sex offender informs her. "You just…need to clean my dick…with your mouth."

"W-WHAT?! D-Do I have to?!"

"Come on, Great Saiyawoman. Just do…this one last thing,…and I will be eternally grateful."

The heroine sighs and grudgingly says, "F-Fine."

Piper stands and poises his cock in front of her face.

However, to his surprise, the Great Saiyawoman frowns and asks, "Hey! How come your penis isn't gray like the rest of you?!"

The sex offender nervously answers, "Oh! Uhm, I…I have Vitiligo."

"You also have pubes! The two aliens that violated me were completely hairless!"

"OH! Th-That's because those guys are still too young-"

"Wait a minute! Is this a costume?!"

"Oh shit."

Piper grabs his phone and then turns and runs.

Saiyawoman yells after him, "Come back here, you son of a bitch!"

However, with her pussy so incredibly sore from all the punishment it just went through, the heroine falls right back down and is unable to give chase.

#

Much later at the mayor's home after a very long hot bath, Videl decides to check online for any new UFO sightings that could help her locate and punish the two real aliens that raped her. Instead, she finds the headline of the Triple X-Files's latest news video: GREAT SAIYAWOMAN SEXUALLY DOMINATED BY ALIEN…AGAIN!

Videl furiously shrieks, "OH COME ON!"

END


End file.
